Outside the runaways Dakotastew
by opposingimitaion
Summary: dakota fanning and kristen stewart begin to show interest. this is gradually going to  go into their more personal thoughts.
1. Beginning

I own none of the characters, and this is all fictional, of what we know of, though i wish it were true lol. This story was written by me though...so no one try and steal it! this is all dakotastew and just a heads up, it might get a bit more sexual later on so this is for mature audiences only! if you have any ideas of new stories kind of like this that you would like me to write about, send me a message and id be more then glad to look it over! enjoy! =)

Chapter I - Kristen

My hand held on to the phone tightly, holding a lit cigarette in the other, all while hearing the voice on the other side of the phone. "Would you like to play Joan Jett when she was fifteen?" My grip tightened around the phone, not processing how much of an iconic role id be playing if I answered yes…the pressure…the fans…but I only answered the first words that came to mind when I heard the name "Joan."

"Yeah, sure." my voice came out calm, too calm, almost monotone. I guessed that caught her by surprise, as I could here the excitement in the voice. "Great! Ok ill send you all the details about the movie, including the script and who you'll have a chance to work closely with. Bye!" The word closely seemed to pop out at me but I had no chance to say a word before I heard the dial tone.

My hand didn't let go of the phone as I finally realized what I had just done. "Fuck." I whispered to myself as I slipped the phone back on to its base. I leaned back against my bed, throwing my head back and stared at the ceiling before taking a puff out of the cigarette.

I ran to my computer and turned it on. It seemed hours before it finally turned on completely. I typed in my email and password while my ears took in Joans music, in order to get ready.

I read the email thoroughly, surprised when I found out who my partner would be and that I would be able to work with Joan herself. The script left me dumbfounded. How would I be able to pull this off? I had to sing too? I began to panic, not knowing whether to cancel my answer or be up for a challenge as great as this one.

I sat in the back of a hummer, my packed bags next to me, being driven to the airport to be flown to LA. Yes, I decided to take on this role. I knew id need a lot of practice but id keep my word on playing this character.

I slipped on my hood as I began to hear cameras clicking and flashes going off outside the truck. The hummer hauled to a stop and the door flew open. A man with a white shirt and dress pants greeting me. "Hi." I replied, never making eye contact with him, only keeping my head down as I was told to do with a crowd like this. Questions began to shoot from all directions.

"Kristen, we heard you were working with Dakota on the new film?"

"Are you excited?"

"How's Rob?"

"Did you bring your bong with you this time?"

The last two questions pissed me off as I fought to keep myself under control, wishing a could turn around a hit the mother fucker in the face. I didn't have anything going on with Rob, and smoking was my business. I turned around to the guy who asked me about my bong. The guy who greeted me held on to my sweatshirt, pulling me. I turned toward him and glared until he finally let me go. I turned back around and decided to answer his questions. "Yeah, in fact I did, its in my bag right now."

The guy grabbed back on to my sweatshirt pulling me again. I didn't resist, I simply looked back down.


	2. Unexpected

Chapter II - Dakota

I sat on a chair next to the set id be working on, waiting for Kristen to arrive from the airport. I had worked with her before on new moon, but didn't get much of a chance to talk to her. She always seemed more relaxed when she talked to me, her eyes seemed to roam away when ever we made eye contact and her voice was soft, unlike with Rob.

I stared down at the floor when suddenly my thoughts were interrupted my a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see her standing behind me, wearing tight jeans and a simple grey sweatshirt with the hood half off. She smiled at me and her eyes lit up when I got up to greet her.

"Hey Kristen. How've you been?" I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck to hug her. Her hands traveled around my waist and rested on my lower back. I could feel her tensed up and her hands in fists. "Are you alright?" I asked as I pulled back a bit, not noticing my arms were still around her neck.

"I've been alright," she answered, avoiding my last question, "twilight shit, you know." I looked at her face, her calm eyes contradicted her whole body and she smiled slightly at me. I didn't say a word. I just stared into her eyes as she moved her hands away from my waist up to my arms. I suddenly realized my arms were still around her and I quickly pulled them away, looking away quickly. Her hands followed my arms and held on to my both my hands. I looked down as I felt her lean down to me, as I was still a bit shorter then her, until she could see my eyes. "I've missed you." She said softly, almost a whisper. She was so close I felt her breath against my lips, sending a shiver down my back. I looked up at her slowly and saw her biting her bottom lip hard, then her eyes looking at my lips. I opened my mouth, "I-"

"Hello girls!" The voice interrupted the moment, harshly throwing us back into reality. Kristen leaned away quick and dropped my hands, placing hers at her side. I felt unsafe after she let go. I stayed in the same position even after she went to greet Joan. I looked down toward the ground thinking about what had just happened between us. Id never thought of Kristen as anything more then a cast member. In fact, I had never thought any girl more than a friend. That moment changed the way I looked at her after that. The sensation of her touch stayed for a few minutes, but faded away, leaving only a mere memory.

Our first day on set went great. Everyone got along great and Cherie and Joan were amazing at helping both me and Kristen. Kristen. Her name echoed in my head whenever I wasn't looking at her. When I did look at her, her eyes roamed away, then ran her hand through her hair.

After getting used to the set Joan and Cherie invited us out to dinner, more than happy about the movie. I sat next to Kristen, while Joan sat next to Cherie. We talked for a while about the day and how we felt about playing them and how they felt about us playing them.

"Well me and Cherie got to get going. The director wanted to talk to us about the movie set. Bye girls!" Joan grabbed Cherie and left just me and Kristen. It fell silent as they walked out the door.


	3. I missed you

Chapter III- Kristen

They walked out the door, never looking back at us. I glanced at Dakota, who was simply staring at her unfinished plate. I sighed and switched seats so I was sitting directly in front of her. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Just tired." She said, shifting her position, and smiling at me.

"Well, what do you want to do. Its eight and since were staying at the same hotel I can drive us if you want."

"No, lets just stay here for a little." She said quickly, her face unreadable.

"Ok." I simply answered.

Her eyes met mine, and I could have swore I saw a hint of desire. Maybe it was just me. For the first time that day I didn't break eye contact, I just stared back at her, waiting for her to say something but to my surprise she didn't say a word.

"Say something." I said with a smile on my face.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything that comes to mind." I bit my lip softly.

"I missed you." Her hands clamped down on her mouth as if to avoid the words to escape but it was too late. Id heard them and now she just stared at me. I just burst out laughing for a few seconds. When I finally stopped the look on her face was either of embarrassment or confusion.

"I'm sorry. Your reaction was just funny. Well I've missed you too." I moved my hand to her leg from underneath the table. She jumped surprising hard, which made me laugh a bit. "I would grab your hand or something but the paparazzi would let the whole world know." I said with a smile on my face. She smiled back then I felt her hand hover above mine underneath the table.


	4. Dreams

Chapter 4 - Kristen

We walked outside awkwardly, as I threw glances at her. She simply stared at the ground as we walked in silence, except for the random clicks from cameras here and there. I chuckled lightly as we got to my car, stopping in front of her as I opened the car passenger door. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you. But what are you laughing at?" She said before sitting in her seat and putting on her seat belt. I closed the door softly, not answering question and leaving her to stare at me questioningly through the window. I walked over to the drivers seat, starting the car as Dakota only stared at me.

"What?" I said teasingly, trying not to smile, but failing as we made slight eye contact.

"Oh nothing." she responded, looking away.

"Come on. Tell me…" I saw her reflection through the window. She just laughed. I cut the engine and set the keys on me lap. She looked toward me immediately, frowning as she realized the paparazzi were starting to flow into the parking lot.

"You know…we could just stay here all night. At least until you tell me why you keep laughing at me." She looked toward her window and saw cameras everywhere.

"Oh my god, lets just get out of here!" She slipped her sweatshirt over her head to avoid pictures.

"Will you tell me when we get to the hotel?" I peeked through a gap in the sweatshirt and smiled as I saw her glaring at me.

"No."

"Okay then." I rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Okay okay! Ill tell you. But please lets just get out of here!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

I immediately grabbed the keys and the engine roared as it started up. I sped down the parking lot as we lost the cameras, accidentally leaving a drift mark on the sidewalk of the main street.

"Oops." I laughed as I heard Dakotas girly scream.

"Don't flip us over!"

"Sorry."

We got to the hotel and were able to avoid any paparazzi from finding out where we were staying. I parked in the back and stopped the car, cutting the engine and taking off my seat belt. I saw Dakota reach for the door handle but managed to lock the door before she opened it. She struggled with the handle for a bit before stopping and looking at me, an annoyed look on her face.

"You promised." I said, looking away and biting my lip hard enough to feel it turning red.

"You should stop doing that. It gives away everything your feeling."

I looked over at her, gripping on to the steering wheel tightly with both my hands.

"Hey I can tell everything your feeling!" I said.

"No you cant. I can hide it." She snapped back at me, crossing her arms and legs.

"Oh can you?"

"Yes." I smiled slowly as she looked over at me.

"You really hot." I said, watching color rush to her face, turning bright red and staring at me awkwardly, her lip parted, trying to think of something clever to say. I started laughing, suddenly interrupted by her cold hand trailed to my neck before pulling my head close to hers, making our lips meet. She kissed me softly, holding it for a few seconds before pulling back to look at me. I didn't open my eyes, just took in the moment, craving more.

"That's all I was gonna say." She said softly, interrupting my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me. I reached and unlocked the door, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Thanks." She turned to open the door and I closed my eyes again. I felt the car jolt slightly as I closed the car door. I opened my eyes as stared at the darkness next to me. Dakota wasn't there anymore and as much as I tried to convince myself, it didn't feel right without her next to me. I looked through the windshield and saw her walking away, looking back once but quickly turning back when she saw me looking at her.

"I love you." I whispered to myself, before watching her disappear through the double doors leading into the rooms. I laid my head on the steering wheel and closed my eyes, thinking back on today, wondering if Dakota was thinking the same, laying in her bed right now. My thoughts begin to drift….The Runaways…Joan….Cherie…Dakota…I smiled at myself.

…Dakota…


	5. Shots

Chapter 5 - Kristen

I jumped to the sound of a knock on my window, and jumped even harder when my car honked from me accidentally hitting it. I looked through the window and saw a girl staring awkwardly at me. I glanced at my watch. It read, "7:03". Oh my god, id slept out here since 9 last night and my back was aching from sitting…well sleeping at the same time. I rolled down my window and waiting for the girl to say something.

"Hi." She said, finally after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Hey. What…Who…" I tried to think of a reasonably question but nothing came to mind. She seemed familiar but I couldn't pick out where I knew her from.

"I'm Scout. I'm going to be playing Lita." She smiled at me. Now I remembered. Id seen her the day before on set but I didn't really talk to her, I just caught her staring at me a few times when I was talking to Joan and Dakota.

"I umm…was making sure you where ok. I noticed you out here and…ya."

"Oh. Thanks. Ya I'm fine. I just fell asleep here when I drove Dakota." I know it didn't make since to her from the confused look she gave me but I was still half asleep and all I wanted to do was get somewhere warmer.

"But hey we should hang sometime later. I going to my room and just sleeping for a while but anytime after." I said, not really knowing why I said it. I just noticed her face light up when I did.

"Sure! Umm…well here ill give you my number and just text me. My room is right next to yours and Dakotas so it might work out better if I just walk you to your room." she said, smiling at me.

"Alright thanks." We made our way up the elevator and through the halls. Talking nonstop about the set and the movie. She seemed very excited about playing Lita.

"Even though I'm suppose to hate you. I don't think I can do that…" She said when we stopped at my room.

"Well try and act like it." I gave her a warm smile.

"Ya, ill try my hardest." She looked at the ground then quickly turned back up when she she saw me notice.

"Umm…well my room is right there…" She pointed right across the hall to the next door.

"Cool."

"Ya…umm…well ill see you later. Bye!" She spun around and paced toward her room.

Strange. I put the key into the lock and opened the door. As I stepped in, the room right next to mine opened. Dakota came out, looking lost before she glanced at me.

"Hey." She said softly looking away toward the ground.

"What's up?" I leaned back on the door frame, looking at her rock back and forth.

" I uh…nothing I was gonna check if we had to work today."

"We don't." It was fun making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't make eye contact and stood in silence, moving around restlessly.

"Oh okay." She turned to head back to her room but I caught her arm and pulled her away from the door.

"Wait…I'm really bored. And I slept in the car so I don't want to go anywhere. Come with me to my room. Unless your doing something…" I stared at her until she finally smiled and pushed past me into my room.

"Ill take that as a yes." I quietly entered my room and pushed the door behind me, not noticing it didn't close completely.

"So…why did you sleep out there?" Dakota asked, laughing a bit after, while sitting on the small couch in my room.

"Well…I kinda dozed off after you left and didn't wake up."

"Oh. Sorry I should have walked with you."

"No its ok. I uh…Scout woke me up. Plus I understand…you got a bit nervous." I eyed her as the color filled her face. She giggled nervously when she looked at me before I walked over to the mini bar built into my room. Of course, I couldn't live without my alcohol for, at the most, a few days.

"You want something?" I asked as I peeked into the cabinet, looking through bottles and bottles of expensive rum and tequila, finally finding one that caught my attention, labeled as vodka.

"No thanks. I don't drink." She answered in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Come on. Let loose for a day. Here…" I showed her a beer I found while digging in the fridge.

"Start with something light." I served it to her in my favorite way, with lime in a glass and salt to add flavor. Of course, being her, first thing she did was smell it, handed it back to me after making a disgusted face at it.

"Ew, no."

"Come on! Just taste it. At least." She took it back and glared at it for a bit before taking a small sip. "Ok it isn't that bad."

"Told you. Come sit with me at the bar." I walked to the other side of the counter, filling up two shot glasses with vodka, one filled half way with cranberry juice. Dakota strutted toward me, sitting on a stool in front of the counter, setting down the glass.

"Ready?" I said, placing both shot glasses on the counter. She glared at me for a second. I leaned on the counter glaring back at her, smiling as she took the shot glass.

"For us…" I said, before tapping our glasses together, and taking the first shot. Her face stirred for a second but finally looked at me with a smile.

"Ready for the next one?" I asked, filling both up.

"Ok." She answered, watching me closely.

"No cranberry juice this time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Dakota

I'm not exactly sure how we got to this point. I just remember taking a few shots, then getting off the stool, almost falling but Kristen catching me before I fell. Next thing I know I'm being pushed up against the wall, cold hand trailing down my waist, her lips being pushed up against mine. I didn't know what to do, for I'd never been put into a position like this. I was a bit tipsy but sober enough to notice someone knock on the door.

"Kristen…" I said, as she desperately tried to kiss me again, not letting me finish. "Wait…" I attempted to say.

"The doors closed…they can wait." She said between breathes, immediately pressing her lips against the crook of my neck.

"Kristen?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Dude I really have to piss, and Scout wont let me into my room, let me in." Stella. I felt Kristen pick up both my legs before lifting me up and carrying me back to her bed, never letting her lips lose contact with my skin. She set me down at the end of the bed, making me sit down while she stood in front of me, grinding her hips against mine, a moan escaping in between my lips when she started kissing down my collar bone, making me lean back on my hands when I felt her body press up against mine.

"No…stop…I…" The door suddenly flew open and Kristen immediately pulled away from me, landing next to me on the bed, one leg still on top of mine.

"Woah, sorry I didn't know I was interrupting anything…" Stella stood half frozen at the door, about to leave when Kristen suddenly shot toward her, grabbing her roughly by the arm, making sure the door actually closed behind her this time.

"Look Stella…" Kristen said, dragging Stella toward the couch, pinning her down until she sat.

"Hey, sorry I'm not into threesomes." Stella said, making fun at how nervous Kristen was. I wasn't able to hold in the laughter that escaped from me until Kristen turned around and glared at me. I laid back on the bed and listened to them exchange words.

"Look Stella, please don't tell anyone about this." Her voice softer then before.

"Ok ok I wont…"

"No, I'm serious, I'm suppose to be dating Rob,"

"I wont tell about…you getting it on with Dakota…" Stella said, making me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Said Kristen, giving me an annoyed look before turning her attention back to Stella.

"Look, I wont tell anyone, I just really have to piss right now." Kristen let go Stella, letting her stand up before pointing her to the bathroom. Stella immediately running toward that direction.

"Oh my god," Kristen said, sitting next to me on the bed, taking a deep breath, "the shit we get ourselves into." She turned toward me and smiled before taking out a cigarette and lighting it, leaning against the bed, and taking my hand in hers. I smiled up at her, wishing Stella hadn't walked in. Her eyes sent a shiver down my back when I saw how soft and deep they were. She suddenly got up and put on the leather jacket and ray bans Joan had given her.

"Where are you going?" I asked, leaning up on my elbows.

"I got some…business to do. I'll be back in one hour. Promise." She leaned toward me and kissed me one more time before walking out the door. The taste and smell of cigarette stayed on my lips for a bit. I laid back down and closed my eyes, hearing the toilet flush and the bathroom door open.

"Oh man, that was so close. You know while you and Kristen were doing whatever you were doing I could have pissed my pants." Stella walked out, buckling up her jeans.

"Sorry." I said, not bothering to even look at her.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, a worried look on her almost always happy face.

"Nothing, just tired." I answered.

"Well I'd be tired after that too." She said, laughing and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Ha ha, your so funny."

"I know right? I didn't mean to interrupt but it was bad, like you…" I didn't hear the rest. My eyes closed and I dozed away, escaping into a land of dreams…


	7. Chapter 7

Well it seems weve gotten to 15! and as i said i would update, i did. thanx for the reviews! well...anyone got any ideas on the story can message me cause i got writers block... enjoy =D

Chapter 7 - Dakota

I felt her hand in mine as I looked out into the ocean from the top of the cliff. The sun was settling into the water, giving off a beautiful essence of life. The reflection of the water changed the colors in the sky, going from pink to orange, making a perfect blend.

I looked over at Kristen and saw her wearing the same leather jacket and the same ray bans I saw her leave with. Her jacket drifting in the light wind while her Joan Jett style hair was flowing around her face.

She was watching the water splash and ripple below us, looking like a statue, perfectly still before she looked at me. She reached for her shades and took them off. There was something different about her eyes. There was a touch of darkness in them, faded by a sense fear and the softness in them over taken by sadness. She didn't even smile. Instead I saw a tear rush down her cheek and a sob rip through her chest. I could feel everything she was feeling, and it was like a heavy wave of hopelessness crashing against her mind. All I wanted in the moment was to make her feel better. I closed my eyes and reached over to touch her face…

"Dakota?" I heard her voice. When I opened my eyes I realized I was lying in a bed, looking up at Kristen, her eyes showing she was worried, but they were back to normal. My hand was on her face and she was leaned on one arm looking down at me. I noticed it was dark, around 4 in the morning.

"It's ok. It was just a dream." I immediately put my arms around her neck and pulled her down toward me, hugging her as tight as I could manage. She held me close to her as I started crying. I could feel her body warmth against me and that's all I wanted at the moment, to be close to her.

Kristen

I could feel her sobbing against my shoulder when I hugged her. She'd fallen asleep when I left. By the time I got back Stella had been talking to herself for a while. I lay her down on my bed and fell asleep next to her. Id felt her move around and tried to wake her up, and when she finally did she just stared at me and reached out to touch my face. Her eyes where blank, not even a small sign that she knew it was me. Her eyes suddenly changed and tears started gliding down her face.

"Kristen, don't ever leave me." She whispered in my ear when I held her under me. I didn't say a word, just reassured her I wouldn't by embracing her tighter.

I felt so guilty. Id left her to go with Scout, as I'd told her I'd hang out with her. She leaned in and tried to kiss me, but I turned my head and let her kiss my cheek. I just laughed, she'd had a bit too much to drink and didn't know what she was doing. I took her back to her room and she pulled me toward her bed, making me land on top of her. It was just too tempting for me. I leaned down and started kissing her when She took off her shirt and unzipped her jeans. As soon as she grabbed my hand and guided it to her jean I stepped away, stomped out the door and went back to my room. I saw Stella sitting on the couch watching TV and eating. I told her to leave and she immediately got out without a word, as if she could sense something wrong. I laid down next to Dakota. The last thing I remember is whispering sorry to her and closing my eyes, putting my arm around her.

After she stopped crying she just fell asleep in my arms but I couldn't even close my eyes afterwards. I laid next to her for about an hour then decided to go out to the balcony for a smoke. When I got outside I had a full view of L.A. The scenario was beautiful, but the night felt strange around me. It felt thick and uncomfortable. I wanted the sun to rise already, but I knew I still had another hour left to go. I felt someone movie behind me but didn't even bother turning around. She stood next to me leaning against the balcony, looking out at the city lights.

"I couldn't sleep after that." I told her, not looking at her yet.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream."

"You don't have to be sorry. It happens to all of us." I turned around and smiled at her.

She leaned against me and put he head against my shoulder. I didn't move, just took a puff out of the cigarette in my hand.

"I promise I wont leave you," I broke the silence. "Where ever you go, and where ever you need me I'll do anything possible to be there with you." I spoke softly and slowly, making sure she processed every word. She hugged me as if she were little, so fragile. I put my shoulder around her and held her closer.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter changes between characters a lot, so I hope it isn't confusing to you guys. Also, I didn't really know the characters in real life so I'm just gonna go ahead and give the character personalities the same as in the runaways. Thanks for all the reviews! Here are a few responses:

WillnevergettiredofYOU: I'll be updated really fast so I won't keep you guys waiting!

Rain Addict CM: I'll try my hardest to make the chapters longer! =] but since I update a lot I don't have as much time.

Thanks everyone else! Again, I don't own any of this, except the dreams because I actually dreamed this, just with different people.

Chapter 8 - Dakota

That week went by so quickly. It just started out with us learning about the actual Runaways. I got to talk to Cherie and be able to share the most personal thoughts with her. Kristen and I had been with each other a lot and Joan seemed to have noticed.

"Well, you two have become the best of friends." She commented one day, while showing us what songs we were to perform. I immediately turned away, as I blush so easily and it could give anything away, instead I let Kristen answer.

"Yeah. Haven't you been talking to her? How can't I love this girl." She looked down at me and smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear. I hate to take her away from you but can I talk to Kristen for a bit? We have to discuss a few issues about scenes." She said, smiling warmly at me.

"Sure." Kristen eyed her suspiciously. I guessed she didn't know what scenes Joan was talking about. They both got up and left into a small room. I sat down and read one more time through the lyrics, trying to memorize them.

_Im a blonde bombshell and I wear it well…_

Kristen

Joan's facial expression changed immediately when she shut the door. It went from being a friendly and warm smile to an "I'm going to kill you," kind of thing.

"Kristen…" She said in a low voice, as if there wasn't a wall to separate us from everyone else.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What's going on with you and Dakota?" She said, glaring at me until I looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. I can tell the way you look at her. The way you say her name. every time you talk about her your eyes light up." She said, her angry calmed a bit by the end of her sentence.

"Hey. You don't know shit. You don't know if anything is even going on. What if were just friends?" I immediately got defensive and she could tell.

"Look Kristen-"

"No," I cut her off before she could continue, "I don't give a shit what you think. If I'm with her then why should it matter to you?"

"She 16." She said.

" I don't care. Shes much more mature then that and you know it." I answered defiantly.

"It's your business if your with her. But I care about you and all I can tell you is to be careful. You know how Hollywood is. One thing they catch you doing and you could get locked up."

"I'd be willing to take that risk." I said, before walking over to the door.

"Kristen.." Was the last thing I heard before I closed the door behind me.

Dakota immediately knew something happened when I walked up to her.

"Come on." I said quickly as I lit a cigarette and walked past her.

"What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Don't worry. We just have the rest of the day off. You can bring the songs if you want."

She quickly caught up to me when I opened the front studio door for her. As soon as we stepped outside there was a flash from the side of a tree. I didn't even look up, simply flipped the camera off as I helped Dakota into the car. My temper was bad and all I wanted to do at that moment was turn at the person with the camera and hit them in the face.

I quickly walked to the other side of the car and got in.

"Fuck me." Were the first words to leave my mouth when the door closed.

"Not now." I heard Dakota say. I turned around to find her completely serious. That changed my mood a bit. I smiled at her as I started the car.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said when I started driving.

"Oh." She said, I bit of embarrassment in her voice. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere nice where we don't have to see flashes all over the place."

It got silent afterwards, but it wasn't awkward. It was more peaceful and full of tranquility. We drove for about half an hour before Dakota finally fell asleep. I continued driving for another hour until we finally got to a cliff at the side a small river…

Dakota

I dreamed about her again. This time she wasn't crying. I saw her lying on the bed next to me. Her eyes were closed but I could tell she wasn't sleeping. She was curled up with the sheet on top of her. I sat up a bit to get a better look at the room. It was dark, but it was obvious it was her hotel room. Everything was silent except for Kristen's smooth breathing. I looked at her for a bit then leaned into her ear and whispered, "Kristen, I need you." I saw her jump a bit, then turn around.

Suddenly I woken up by a soft nudge on my shoulder.

"Dakota, wakey wakey." It took a bit to open my eyes. When I finally did I saw Kristen smiling down at me. I sat up and saw I wasn't in the car. I saw water in front of us as it slowly moved up the sand.

"Where are we? Did you carry me out here?" I asked, still a bit confused about the whole scene.

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you out here. Its quiet." She said, sitting next to me on the sand, looking out into the water. It was surrounded by cliffs, a waterfall on the side of one. Plants growing everywhere. It was beautiful but seemed strangely familiar.

"You like it?" She asked, amused by my interest on one particular cliff. It was so high but I knew I'd seen it before.

"Yes. Its relaxing. We should come out here more." I answered, smiling over at her.

"Yeah. Whenever you want, I'll drive us out here." It fell silent after that.

"So, what did Joan say?" I asked, breaking the silence. Her expression changed from being relaxed to being mad but changed back to normal.

"Nothing important. We just went over a few details and she told me we had the rest of the day off."

"Oh." I knew it was a lie but I didn't argue. I'd find out eventually. We sat on the beach for hours, talking and talking. I knew I felt loved her as more then a friend, but the thought got into my head. I was 16 and she was 19. I didn't bring it up though, the moment was to perfect to ruin with my concerns.

By the time we got back to the hotel it was already 12. We got to our hotel rooms and stopped in front of my door. She turned to face me, playing with the keys in her hand.

"So, I hope your relaxed enough cause tomorrow we got an interview. You know how those are."

"Yeah I think I am. Thanks." I looked up at her and smiled. She cupped my face in her hand and kissed on the lips. I suddenly realized we hadn't kissed ever since what happened a week ago, which Stella interrupted. We hadn't talked about it with her but we knew eventually we had to.

"Good night." She whispered before turning around and walking over to her room. She looked at me once before going into her room and smiled. Her smile was heartbreaking. I felt my whole body sink whenever she even looked at me. I smiled back at her before walking into my room. I fell on my bed immediately, thinking about her. Next thing I know I was asleep.

Kristen

The next morning I got up at 7 00am, putting on the first shirt and jeans I could find before heading to Dakotas room. I knocked on the door and it opened quickly. She has a purple tank on with simple, tight jeans. Her hair was down, around her shoulders.

"Hey there. You ready?" I said, standing at the doorway.

"Yes." She answered, a smile across her face.

We drove to a studio close to our hotel for our interview. Stella and Dakota sat on each side of me, each looking out the window, waiting for our arrival. Stella reached over and closed the driver window, separating us from the driver.

"So.." she turned toward us and smiled a bit. I knew what she had in mind, "Are you two like…" She made a lesbian gesture with her hand, making Dakota and me laugh. I turned toward Dakota and saw her blush, turning away while still laughing.

"No," I said between chuckles, "you just walked in at the wrong moment."

"Oh…sure." Said Stella, watching both Dakota and me closely. "Look, I won't tell anyone whatever is going on with you guys but I mean, its kind of obvious." She said seriously, looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" Dakota said, leaning closer to me involuntarily.

"Well, everyone's starting to suspect that something's going on," She explained, still looking out the window, "and I don't want you guys to think I told anyone because I didn't!" She gestured innocently, " but I don't know why. I've just overheard people talking-"

"Who's people?" I cut her off.

"Well, a lot of people, but mostly Scout." My heart jumped. I hadn't talked to her since the whole drunk incident and since then all she's ever looked at me for was shooting the scenes. If she had off set, she would give me a dirty look and turn away.

"Kristen?" My thoughts were interrupted by Dakotas voice.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you knew her." She said, glaring at me suspiciously.

"Oh no. I don't like her." I said about what I just said, wishing a hadn't said it.

"Yeah, I don't either." Said Dakota, looking down toward her hands.

"Why?" Asked Stella. I knew she was friends with her, so I wasn't about to start calling her a bitch in front of her. Luckily Dakota was the one to ask her first.

"I don't know. The way she looks at me. She's said some stuff. Stella please don't say anything." She was still looking down, a scared expression on her face.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Its nothing to worry about." She looked up at me with a fake smile.

"No Dakota. You have to tell me." She turned toward the window almost immediately, her smile erased.

"Lets talk later." Her door opened and the cameras began to flash. I put down my head and walked behind Dakota, Stella behind me. Everyone else came out of another car, trailing behind us

"Shit cameras." I said when I got close enough to Dakota. When we got in through the double doors I grabbed Dakotas arm and broke off from everyone else.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Bathroom." I said, not letting go of her arm. She stopped before we walked any further, but no everyone had left into the main room, and Dakota and I were alone.

"This is good enough." I said, letting go and blocking her from going with the others.

"Kristen, I don't want to cause any problems between you and her."

"There was already problems. Now tell me." She looked at me for a bit, any angry look across her face before turning away.

" I was in the bathroom. She walked in and started laughing. I turned around and said hi then she grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me against the wall. Asked me if I thought I was so cool and tough. She told me that if I knew what was better for me to stay away from her. She let me go and walked out." she said it so calmly, as if to keep me calm but I was so mad, I couldn't hold it in.

"That bitch thinks she's so fucking tough, I'll fucking show her who the fuck she's messing with." I started walking toward the main room, I knew I'd find her there.

"Kristen, don't!" I felt her tug on my shirt and pull me toward her, I struggled until she finally let go, giving me a chance to storm away from her.

"Kristen!" She yelled, trying to get me to go back. I ran and opened the door into the main room, slamming it closed behind me. The sound made everyone look at me as I scanned the room. The only thing running though my mind was to hurt someone, make them see what tough actually is. As soon as I laid my eyes on her no one was able to stop what happened. Scout was sitting with Stella and Alia. She knew she was in trouble the second I walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. I could see the fear in her eyes and my hands trembling from the anger.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Once again, thank you for the reviews =D I didn't update as fast because I had I busy week but here it is! Chapter 9! Here are a few responses:

Paige: Haha drama! Funnest thing to write =D I think you'll like the story! Thanks for the comments!

Pazuzu: well whats a good story without a cliffhanger? Gotta leave you waiting =)

Rain addict CM: haha well thank you! But ill make them longer just for your enjoyment =) gotta keep my readers happy!

Chapter 9 - Dakota

Scouts fist made contact with Kristen's cheek the moment she was being held from the neck. I jumped as they both collided against the ground with a violent thud. I didn't know what to do just simply looked at Stella. She stepped back before the two girl landed on top of her. She looked down and tried to pull Kristen off of Scout, but Kristens powerful grip on Scouts tight shirt made it a useless attempt. I began to try and help Stella until a few security guards helped us. I felt someone grab my wrists and pull me away, not letting go. Stella was dragged away by another guard. I saw Scout land a strike on Kristen's side as two guards pulled her off of Scout.

"Fuck you bitch!" I heard Kristen yell as the security lifted her off the ground and carried her away. Scout was held down until Kristen was outside.

"Your coming with us right now." The security guard had a tight grip on my wrist, I could feel it turning red.

"I didn't do anything I was…"

"Just don't say anything."

I was carried outside the way Kristen was taken. I saw her sitting in an alley way, back against the wall, her hands cuffed behind her back. She had two security guards on both sides of her. She looked at me and tried to get up, but one of the guards held her down easily. He whispered something to her and she just nodded, looking up at him. He waved at the guard to take me over there. When we got there the guard handcuffed me.

"What…"

"This is just for safety kid. Your not arrested." They sat me next to her. She had blood dripping from the side of her mouth and her hair was all over the place.

Kristen

"Fucking lame." I said as soon as they sat Dakota next to me.

"Kristen, what the fuck. Ya fucking lame. You could have gotten more hurt then you already are!" She responded,a concerned look planted across her face.

"Not that," I said, Dakota giving me a mad glare, "They think you and Stella were in the fight. I tried to tell them that you didn't have anything to do with it but they didn't believe me. Now we need to do this…shit talk," I rolled my eyes at the word talk, " since were all going to have to work on set. I already got what I wanted I won't do anything else." She took a while to answer, as if trying to put the right words together.

"Look, I want you to be safe and if you being-"

"Kristen, Dakota," Joan's angry-as-hell voice broke her off as we turned around and saw her walking towards us.

"Uh-oh." I said, a smile across my face.

"Please…" Dakota said, as she nudged my shoulder with hers, making me shut up.

"What the fuck?" She said as she rushed up to us from the door. She turned to the guards, "You can leave. We've got a few things to talk about." They walked away through the door.

"Explain." Joan said in a monotone voice. She had dark glasses on so we couldn't see her eyes as she stood in front of us, making us feel small.

"First off," I said before Dakota had a chance to talk, "Dakota has nothing to do with this. She just tried to stop it and the guards thought she was in it. So she shouldn't even be in this." I stared up at Joan, trying to seem braver than I was actually feeling.

"Don't try to a little tuff ass with me Kristen," She bent down and glared at me through her glasses, "I already talked to Scout and she told me everything." The way she emphasized everything made it obvious we both knew what she was talking about. I looked away toward Dakota instead. She looked at me questioningly until I looked down at her belt, anything that caught my attention.

"Now, it seems you three have a few problems to settle," She said, standing back up, crossing her arms, "I'm not gonna deal with you guys' bullshit. So spit it out. Tell me what happened." I looked at Dakota and signaled for her to answer. She told Joan what happened in the bathroom and what happened to lead to the fight. After she was finished Joan simply looked at me and shook her head, making me feel as if the whole thing was my fault. The worst part is it was my fault. I couldn't hold it in any longer after that.

"Look Joan, you don't have to look at me like that for something I did. I know it was my fault and you don't know how much I've been beating myself for it up lately. I love this girl." I stopped and tried to stop myself from crying but failing as a tear ran down my face. I tilted my head slightly to look as Dakota. She was confused, I could tell. She rested her lips on my cheek, not being able to hug me.

"I don't want to make this any harder for the two of you. Just…I'll skip the talk if you promise not to get into any of that shit again. I'll tell Scout to." I looked up at her, grinding my teeth. Dakota looked up at me, feeling me tensed from everything that's been happening. I didn't take my eyes off Joan, just glared at her and nodded my head.

"Ok. Let me see your arms.." She took a bobby pin from her hair, turning me around when I stood up.

She got closer and whispered in my ear, "Don't do any of that shit again. I don't want to make you feel bad but I've learned a lot and that's not something you want to be doing." I looked down at my shoes. I felt the cuff come loose and finally fall to the ground.

"How'd you-" Dakota stood amazed.

"I've been in enough to know how to take one off." She said as she moved on to Dakota's. I sat down against the wall, hugging my knees and putting my head down. I fell blood drip on my hand and jerked my head up, wiping my mouth. "What the-" I hadn't realized the blood on my mouth until I looked down at my hand. I laughed and looked up at Dakota. "Bitch made me bleed." I smiled at her before getting up and walking back inside, Dakota and Joan trailing behind me. I turned around to see Joan hand the cuffs to the guards. The surprised look on their face made me laugh.

"Where are you going?" Dakota asked behind me.

"Bathroom," I responded, "gotta clean up before the interview." We got to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself. The reflection seemed strange today, dark and sad. I leaned down and turned on the water as I washed off, Dakota behind me holding my hair back so it wouldn't get wet. We were silent, Dakota staring at me through the mirror while I washed. I finally looked up at her through the mirror and smiled.

"Love ya." I said, watching the color rush to her face and laugh, turning away. I laughed along with her, turning around and hugging her. She dug her face into my neck, holding me around me neck. "Love you too." She whispered.

"Hey." We heard someone say, making us jump a bit before separating and turning that way. Stella stood in the doorway staring at us with a serious face. "See this is the type of things that make it obvious!" She said, a smile breaking through her serious face. "Kristen, you totally beat her ass." She said, walking toward the sink to wash her hands.

"Ya, I was mad." I said, pushing my hair back and leaning against the wall. I took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff. Stella turned towards us and leaned back against the sink. We both looked at Dakota as she awkwardly stood in between us. I laughed, the cigarette still clinging in my mouth. "You so fucking cute!" I said before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her toward me. I buried my face in her hair as I held her body tight against mine, making me lean against the wall.

"See, this is what I mean by obvious!" Stella exclaimed, laughing and turning away from to look at herself in the mirror. I laid my head on Dakota's shoulder. I felt my chest push against her back as I breathed. I pulled my head back up looking at her hair.

"Dude your turning brunette!" I said, laughing and messing with her hair with one hand, the other still wrapped around her waist.

"What?" She said turning her whole body to face me as my her hair slipped out of my hand. She smiled at up at me when I didn't answer.

"Alright, I'm out bitches. I'll leave you two to…whatever lesbians do. Interview starts in an hour." She walked out before we could answer. I held on to Dakota as Stella walked out the door. She laughed as she heard the door closed and let her head rest on my shoulder.

We later found out the interviews were cancelled due to the fight and we would have the day off…again. Dakota and I spent the rest of the day together at the cliff area.

"This is gonna be our spot from now on." She said, staring out into the water.

"Agreed."

We got back to the hotel around 10 pm. Paparazzi seemed to not have taken notice on us. They only wanted pictures of Rob and I together, though I'd read in recent internet blogs that people where starting to catch up to me. I just smiled at the idea.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Dakota asked as she stopped in front of her room. I gave her a teasing look before taking her hand and dragging her into my room. I had something else in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Kristen

I closed the door shut behind me, double checking just in case this time. Dakota stood leaning against the wall. This was my chance. I grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall, closing any possible space between our bodies. I kissed her lips, tracing her lower lip with my tongue until I felt hers meet mine. I picked up her legs and placed them on either sides of my waist.

"This again!" She laughed as she threw her head back, holding on to my shoulders.

"Mhm." I groaned against her neck, grinding my hips against her. I carried her back to the bed and placed her down before climbing on top of her. I kissed down her neck slowly, taking in her scent, while my hands explored her body. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and her hands travel around my neck, asking for more. A smile pressed down against her collar bone. I slipped my hands underneath her shirt looked up at her for approval. Her eyes showed desire, wanting everything I was about to give to her. That was enough for me. I removed her shirt, kissing up her stomach, at the same time undoing her jeans before taking off my own shirt and playing with the waistband of her boy shorts. Her breathing was uncontrollable, not smooth and steady like it usually was.

"Kristen," She moaned, trying to collect herself," Kristen." She said again, loud enough to get my attention. I looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" I said, my breathing uneven.

"I don't know if we should do this." She looked down at me, a guilty look on her face. I slid up to her ear and moved my hand under her waist, continuing to mess with the waistband.

"If you don't want to do this, we can stop and just do something else. That is if you really want to stop." I whispered slowly, moving my body slowly against hers. I leaned up to look her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Fuck Kristen your to sexy. Keep going." I immediately undid her bra with one hand, catching her by surprise and laughing. I removed her bra and began to rub her breast. She moaned as my tongue traveled around her nipple, feeling it harden at my touch. I quickly removed the shorts Stella had let me use for the day, slipping one leg in between hers.

"Kristen." She moaned loudly. I could tell she was hot, both of us, my hand begging to go in her. I kissed my way down her stomach to her jeans, taking a little work to pull them off. She was soaking wet, getting more wet as I kissed her thighs. She moaned louder as I caressed her thighs, teasing her until she was craving me, begging me to go inside of her. She moaned louder then before when my hand slipped in between her legs.

"Dakota, you ready?" I said, trying to keep her from getting any louder.

"Yes…" She said quickly. I pushed into her, reminding myself she was virgin, starting only with one finger. I went in and out slowly at first, before adding another finger and going faster, moving in rhythm with her thrusting hips.

"Dakota, I know you like it, but be more quiet." I whispered in her ear, working my hand in and out.

"I-" another louder one escaped her mouth.

"Dakota!" I said louder.

"cant help it…" She said, as if trying to get all the words out. I felt her tighten around my fingers, her body stiffening. I kissed her in order to muffle the moans escaped her as the orgasm ripped through her body, making her shake as she dug her fingers into my shoulders. I groaned as I felt her hands grip on my back, trying to keep in the moan.

"Kristen.." She moaned my name with pleasure, breathing hard, losing control of her body. I held on to her waist tight with my free hand, waiting for her to calm down. When she finally did I held her close, kissing her deeply.

"Oh my god," She sighed, her eyes still closed, "that was incredible." She laughed, still adjusting her breathing. I rolled beside her panting as I recovered my breath.

"I guess this wasn't exactly the best place to do this at." I responded, looking over at her before holding her by the waist, falling asleep to her warm body.

Kristen

The next morning I woke up to a loud knock on the door. My hair was tangled and I wasn't in the best shape to greet anyone. I looked at Dakota beside me, still in deep sleep. I put on my shirt and shorts before grabbed a cigarette and lighting it as I made my way to the door. It felt hot this morning, the sunlight beaming in through the balcony door. I swung the door open to find Joan and Cherie standing at the door. Cherie's jaw dropped as she looked in my room, her eyes roaming from the clothes on the ground, to Dakota lying on my bed, a white sheet covering her body.

"Yes?" I asked as I stood in front of them still attempting to light the cigarette.

"You girls got work today." Joan answered since Cherie was too shocked to answer. "You two are late and I just came to check that you two were alright…" She broke off and stared at Dakota.

"Shit…we'll be over in like half an hour. Sorry." I looked up as the cigarette finally lit, taking a quick puff before walking back to the bed. "Dude wake up." I called at Dakota, throwing a pillow at her face.

"What?" She lifted her head and looked at me. She was still half asleep, holding the sheet over her head and looking over at the door, color rushing to her face as she realized Joan and Cherie were standing at the door. "Hi." She said softly, embarrassed by the situation.

"Hurry up." Joan said before reaching over and closing the door.

"Put on some pants and lets get out of here!" I yelled, a smile planted on my face as I jumped on the bed, grabbing a sweatshirt on and grabbing some ray bans. I slipped on the hood and looked down at Dakota.

"I'm ready." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so I know the Runaways didn't take 9 months to film…but lets just act like it did and be all happy! =)

Chapter 11 - Dakota

That day we had an interview with a boring interviewer, asking us the same questions we heard over and over again.

"So you two girls share a kiss in this movie, is that right?" My head jerked up instinctively to look at Kristen. She smiled while still looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, we do." She said still smiling.

"How was it? Did you two feel nervous?" I looked at Kristen. She just stared at me waiting for me to answer.

"Umm, well it wasn't really a big deal to me. It was just something that just happened in the script and-"

"She liked it. She just doesn't want to admit it." Kristen laughing.

"Kristen!" We heard Ruth, Kristen's publicist yell. She had a mad and serious expression on her face.

"It was very fun! She didn't want to stop. Isn't that right Dakota?" She looked at me, a teasing smile spread across her face.

"I, umm," I could feel the color rushing to face as I laughed and tried to think of something to say. I didn't finish my sentence, just looked down and started laughing, hearing Kristen laugh along with me.

"No it w-was…pretty cool." She stuttered, looking down and continuing to play the string hanging from her shirt.

9 months. We'd been together for that long. From the beginning to the end. She felt like a part of me. It wasn't like one of those high school relationships. It felt so real.

We got back to the studio, ready to shoot the ending scenes when Ruth came up to us and asked us to follow her to her office.

"Why?" Kristen asked defensively and loud enough to turn everyone's attention to us.

"Please, we can talk in the office." Ruth turned around and strutted off, leaving Kristen to stare at her. We made our way out to the side of the building. I felt everyone's gaze on us, following every movement we made.

"Why don't you just hold her hand while your at it!" Kristen immediately stopped, looking over at the direction of the voice. Scout stood next to Joan laughing menacingly at us.

"Fuck off bitch." Kristen said before turning around and continuing to the office.

"Joan did you hear her?" Scout said, pulling a good girl facing and staring down at her.

"Yeah and you better do what she says if you know what's good for you." She turned around and walked toward Stella as Scout only stared at her with her jaw dropped.

"Such a bitch." I said as I grabbed on to Kristen's arm. "Are you okay?" I asked after feeling how tense she was. She just took my hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze to reassure me she was okay. I heard someone whisper "I knew it," before the door closed behind us.

Two chairs where arranged in front of the desk, Ruth sitting on the other side.

Kristen

"Girls, I honestly have no interest in your sexuality, who your with, or what you do with that person," Ruth said as soon as we both sat down, "but I do have interest in doing my job and following orders. Now we can't have you two holding hands and showing affection all over the place-"

"We haven't even been doing that. I was joking on the interview. Just because you people don't have any god damn sense of humor isn't my fault." I interrupted, leaning back on the chair and shaking my leg uncontrollably, trying to control my anger.

"We can't have anyone getting any ideas about you two! You can do that with Rob or with Taylor but not with Dakota! Not including the age difference!" She raised her voice and leaned against the desk, staring directly at me. "I have been put in charge of you and what I say is what you do." Her voice was calmer, but the words spoken immediately got me defensive.

"What? Now you're my fucking boss?" I stood and smashed my fists against the desk, looking down at Ruth.

"Kristen-" Dakota's sweet voice cracked the sudden silence as Ruth only stared up at me, leaning as far back on the chair as she could.

"Kristen, calm down and sit down please." Ruth said, almost in a whisper.

"No!"

"Please?" I felt Dakota tug on my sweatshirt, her eyes begging for me to calm down when I looked at her. I turned back to Ruth.

"Fuck you and all your little work buddies. I fucking hate my job. I fucking hate my life. The only fans I don't hate are the ones that don't like twilight."

"Can we please finish?" Ruth said, closing her eyes and putting her head back on the chair.

"No. I'm out. As soon as were finished with this movie, your fired." I glared at her when her head jerked up and stared at me as if she were going to cry.

"Kristen, please don't." Dakota took my hand as I turned around to walk out. "Kristen, I'm not going to make a whole speech on this. I know I'm going to hate myself after this," I knew what was coming next. I felt my heart begin to break, tearing right through the middle. I didn't want to hear. I hoped it was a dream, even though I knew it wasn't. "I don't want to get in the way of your whole life. I think it would be better if we were just friends. I'm sorry." Her voice trembled as she looked down, no expression on her face.

I heard the words. My already broken heart was being torn away from my body now. I wanted to scream. I wanted to get down on one knee and beg her to not do this to me. I wanted to kiss her one more time. But I couldn't move. I felt so weak as my heart stopped and tears began to form in my eyes. I pressed my teeth together, looking away from Dakota. Dakota. I love you. You can't leave. You're the only thing that's makes me happy. The first tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

I pulled my hand loose and walked out the door slowly, holding the sensation of her touch against my chest. I felt so numb. My feet dragged against the floor as I pushed the door behind me.

Joan

I jumped a bit when I heard a door slam shut behind me. I turned away from Stella whom I'd been teaching how to light a cigarette properly to see Kristen leaning against the wall, her head thrown back and her hands on her face.

"Now what." I whispered to myself, handing the cigarette to Stella and walking toward Kristen. "What's wrong? What happened?" She didn't look at me. A sob escaping her. "Kristen," I looked at her, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't I took her hand and pulled her out the back door to the alley. I closed the door to avoid anyone from over hearing. I turned toward her and waited for her to say something. She slowly looked away from the floor and stared at me. She looked like a little girl who'd lost her favorite toy. "Oh, Kristen.." I whispered, realizing what happened. I pulled her into my embrace as she stared crying, feeling her breathing uncontrollably against my shoulder.

"Joan she doesn't want me anymore." She said softly, her voice broken. She felt her weak against me. I held her tighter and loud sobs escaped her chest. "I'm so sorry." I pulled her away and looked at her face. Eyeliner was smeared around her eyes, her eyes weren't the vibrant color they normally were. She was so pale. "Kristen, go home and get some sleep. I want you to go straight to your hotel! No where else you got it?" She nodded once with out looking away from the ground. "I'm sorry. I'll be over there as soon as we can finish." I hugged her once before turning around and heading toward the door. I looked back as saw her walking slowly toward her car, her keys clinging with each step. She was seemed so little.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, just in case anyone doesn't get it, this chapter starts off at the part where Kristen leaves but in Dakotas point of view. Im 'm sorry it took a while to update! But I made the chapter as long as possible. Hope you guys enjoy! And thanks to anyone that commented!

Chapter 12 - DAKOTA

I felt her hand slide from my grasp as she walked out the door. I just looked at the desk, jumping a bit when I heard the door close. What had I just done? I wasn't even sure why I did it. I put my head on my hands while I thought things through, trying to convince myself it was best for both Kristen and me. I thought through the positives. We wouldn't have to worry about our Hollywood image being torn to shreds. Kristen won't get arrested for being with a minor. We can both concentrate on our careers and not have to worry about the public finding out about our relationship. Now to look at the negatives…

I can't be close to her. I can't kiss her. We can't cuddle. I'm going to miss her touch, her scent. My heart felt torn in pieces…

I was so stupid. I know I could have thought of a better solution then to break up with her. Seeing her mad just really put pressure on me. On all of us. I didn't want her to have to deal with that. But now she has to deal with a broken heart. And I was the cause of that. I started crying silently with my head still on my hands. I felt a tear run down my arm and remembered her smile when I said yes to being her girlfriend 9 months back. We had both been waiting for the hotel staff to bring us our food. When they finally did Kristen pulled the bag away from me and ran to her room, making me trail behind her.

"Kristen I want my cookie!" I yelled, still trying to get the bag away.

"Oh…you mean this one?" She took out a brown bag as she sat on the bed.

"Yes!" I tried to take it away, but she just pulled me on top of her and reversed our positions so she was on top of me. She climbed off and sat on the floor in front of me. I sat up and stared down at her.

"I'll give you a cookie if you'll be my girlfriend." She smiled at me then. That heartbreaking smile that made me just want to hold her against me and kiss her. I felt my face hot when I started laughing. I bent down and pulled her up, making her stand in front of me and hugged her. "Yes." I whispered as she played with my hair and embraced me tightly against her chest. I smiled. "Now give me my cookie."

"Dakota?" My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ruth's voice. I looked up at her, tears running down my cheek. She gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't like her. Since the first day we met I didn't like her. I glared at her. It had all been her fault. All of it.

"Fuck you." I got up immediately and stormed out the door, slamming it hard behind me. I looked around the studio as everyone stared at me. I rocked back and forth, searching for Cherie or Joan. I didn't see either. I just saw Stella and Scout in the corner lighting a cigarette and a few others around. Stella immediately came running to me, ready to help with whatever she could. "Dakota-"

"Please take me back to the hotel." I cut her off before she could ask. She just nodded and walked toward Scout. I followed her. Scout was the least of my problems at the moment.

"Scout give me keys." Stella urged, her hand out in front of her. Scout didn't hesitate, just gave the silver keys to her. At that moment I realized how much my head hurt. The clinging of the keys rang in my ears like a gunshot. We walked in silence to her car and got in. we sped through the street. Not a word spoken. As soon as me got to my room I pulled her in and locked the door.

"Stella I did something stupid." I finally spoke.

"I can imagine what." She sat down on the couch and motioned for me to hug her. I did as she told, sitting next to her and holding her close to me. "I'm sorry man." She said softly, not letting go.

"I'm so stupid." I let go and walked to lay down on my bed. She looked at me, as if trying to figure out what I was thinking. I patted the space next to me, wanting someone to be close to me. She got up slowly and threw herself on the bed, resting her head and closing her eyes. "What are you thinking?" She asked without opened her eyes. I rested on my side and laid my head on my hand. "Remember when me and Kristen shot the kissing scene?"

"Oh man. Who can forget that?" she laughed, "You actually moaned dude!"

"I couldn't help it! I was on my period and I was very…sensitive." She just laughed even harder. It was true though. Kristen had been laughing through the whole thing but couldn't stop kissing me because the camera was still rolling. I tried to hold it in, but as much as I tried it just didn't work. As soon as the director yelled cut Kristen burst out laughing and rolling beside me. "Shut up" is the only thing I managed to say.

"Really, that made my day." Stella said after calming down.

"What? Hearing me moan?" My voice seemed more seductive then I meant for it to seem. I didn't exactly know why I said it and realizing how wrong it sounded until after the words left my mouth. We both fell silent for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say. "Umm…ya." She said opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling. "Well hey I'm gonna let you think things through." She sat at the edge of the bed and tilted her head a bit towards me.

"Okay. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. Good night." She walked out the door quickly and shut the door quietly behind her. I still lay on the bed, thinking about what happened. I did everything wrong and now I had to talk things through. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and began to type.

_Bby?_

I searched through the names until I finally found Kristen and hit send. A minute later my phone buzzed. I opened it quickly, not wasting a second.

_I'm here. _

Our conversation went on for a while:

_D: I think we should talk things through…_

_K: I think you said enough at the office. _

_D: I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't think._

_K: Are you thinking now? _

_D: Yes, about nothing but you. _

_K: Why'd you do tht? _

_D: I felt bad. I thought that it would be better if we weren't together but I didn't think _

_About what would happen after._

_K: Well now you know…_

_D: Talk please?_

_K: About what? _

_D: Tell me how we can work this out and what I can do. Please bby. _

_K: Dakota, were not little kids. We know what were getting ourselves into. Let me think. Let me think then ill tell you what I want to do. For now just relax and go to sleep. Ill see you as soon as I can think. Good night. _

_D: Good night._

By the time I fell asleep last night it was almost morning. I dreamed that Kristen was on top of me, my hand tight around her back as both of us breathed heavily, a moan escaping my mouth when she started kissing my ear. Her leg was in between mine while she moved her hips in circles. I held her tight against while my hands tangled in her hair.

SCOUT

A loud, sudden bang against the wall woke me up. I jumped up in my bed and noticed the sunlight drifting around the room. Another loud bang. It was coming from next door, Kristen's room. I got up quickly, not bothering to look in the mirror as I walking out into the hall. The silence of the empty hall was interrupted by another loud bang and Kristen's angry voice.

"Don't say that!" No, her voice wasn't angry. More like frustrated. "I'm serious get out of my room!"

"Kristen please-" Ruth…of course.

"No! I don't want to hear anything else. After everything you did I don't want to hear anything from you. Nothing. Get out!" I knew what she was talking about. Even though they never really told anyone, I knew Dakota and her had a "thing" going on. I'm sure they were dating but I never truly knew if they were or not. They both saw me as an enemy but I wanted to change things and I'm not going to lie. After Kristen rejected me I got mad. Very mad. I didn't talk to her for days. When I started realizing something was going on with them, I got jealous. My very instinct told me to do the worse to Dakota but I knew it wasn't her fault. Everything else that happened was due to my temper. I knew this was my chance to make up with her.

I saw the door slam open and Ruth get shoved out. She was wearing jeans and a tank and seemed very upset. The door slammed back closed before Ruth got up and left, not even bothering to see if anyone had seen what happened. I stood still for a few seconds, wondering whether I should do it or not. I took a step closer to the door. Then another. Then another…

I finally reached the door. I could just turn around and leave…or I could knock on the door and…I didn't know exactly why I was going to do it. My fist traveled to the door and slowly banged against the door.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"Kristen?" My voice came out soft and barely audible. Everything fell silent. I pressed my ear up against the door. The cold wood creaked as my hand reached to touch it. I couldn't hear anything. "Kristen…" I called again. I heard movement at the other side of the door and heard the door knob. I felt the door creak open and I moved back. I saw her at the other side of the door. She had her "Minor Threat" sweatshirt on and grey, loose sweats. Her hood covered up her tangled hair.

"Yeah?" she said quietly, her eyes glued on me.

"I just…wanted to make sure you were okay." it took me a few seconds to realize why I was there. She didn't respond instead she just kept looking at me. My eyes traveled to the ground after a moment. I felt the door open wide and looked up.

"Come in." she said softly, looking at the ground and closing the door softly when I was inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! I greatly appreciate everyone's reviews! I know this chapter is pretty short and I apologize for that, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.

A TR movie fan: I really love your comments! I would love to hear more!

Chapter 13 - Scout 

Kristen immediately broke down in front of me, sitting against the wall of her torn down room. I looked around the dark room. The drapes were closed tight, not letting even a hint of brightness enter the room. The once-neatly made sheets now lay across the floor, torn into several different pieces. Millions of pieces of a vase lay shattered on the floor, a water mark leaving a trail of where it hit against the wall. I glanced at the bar and felt a surge of fear when a saw blood on the counter, along with broken bottles of spilt alcohol dripping off the counter. 

"Fuck Kristen why is there blood?" I ran toward her, grabbing her hands to help her up before I felt a thick liquid run down my hand. I looked at my hand and saw a red tint on it, taking a few second to recognize what it was. "Kristen," she could tell I was worried and wasn't going to let this go, "let me see your hands." her hood still covered her face as she looked up at me. She eyes were dark and her face was a dull color. She reached her hands toward me. She reminded me of a little girl. She seemed so innocent at the moment, her hand wrapped in a dark cloth with a stain of red on it. "Oh my god." I bent down to look at her hand. There was a deep slash in her hand, coming from what I guessed was the broken bottles. The cloth had caused to bleeding to slow down. "What did you do?" I whispered to her, holding both sides of her hand carefully, making sure I wasn't hurting her. 

"It hurts Scout." Her voice was soft and miserable. 

"Of course." That was the only thing I could think of. I wasn't sure if she meant if the cut hurt, or the fact that her and Dakota had broken up. I took off my thin sweatshirt and wrapped it around her hand slowly, feeling her tense up and whimper as I tightened it. "I'm sorry." I finished up and looked at her. She just stared back at me as if waiting for me to make all her pains go away. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. 

"Fucking Ruth." She whimpered against my shoulder. "Fucking Dakota." She paused, jumping a bit after the words left her mouth. She lifted her head and stood up quickly. She ran to her bed quickly and opened the side pocket of her backpack. She searched through her unorganized clothes. She finally took out a lighter and a pipe, a small bag full of weed along with it. "Thank fucking god I brought it." I had never smoked, only drank, so I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. I saw her throwing out pieces, and putting some in the small dent on the pipe. She quickly lit up the top and took a hit, letting her head fall back and blowing out smoke. "Why should I be feeling like this for her?" She looked at me then took another hit and parted her lips for the smoke to escape, smoothly flowing away and dissolving with the air. She closed her eyes. "I'm not the type to be with one person. And now that I finally decided to be faithfully to somebody I get my heart ripped apart." I kept staring at her. I saw the change in her eyes as the high began to hit her. She took another hit. Then another. Her bloodshot eyes had a different feel to them. She scanned me slowly, a small smirk appearing on her lips. I was still sitting against the wall, studying every move she made. "I'll just forget about her. I was probably just an experiment to her. She be an experiment to me. I don't love her. Shes someone I call when I wanna have some fun, like I used to do before I met her." she kept looking at me, breaking eye contact when a knock on the door interrupted her. She didn't move, simply kept her eyes locked on the door. She finally got up to the third knock on the door. She barely opened the door, peaking out without saying a word. 

"Kristen I want to talk with you." Dakota's voice was soft. She couldn't see me. "I don't want to talk." Kristen's voice was monotone and sounded like a completely different person. 

"Have you been smoking? You promised me you wouldn't smoke." There's was a rough edge to her voice, as if she was mad. 

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me." Kristen didn't even blink. She stared at her intently. It fell silent. Tension drifted in the air as Kristen only stood there, staring at Dakota who didn't know what to say. I heard footsteps walk away from the door and finally disappear. Kristen closed the door and locked it. The darkness of the room made me uneasy. All I wanted to do at the moment was leave, not knowing how Kristen would react. To my surprise she had a calm look on her face when she turned toward me and leaned against the door. 

"I don't love her anymore." she seemed distant at the moment, as if her mind was somewhere else. She sat down against the door and crawled toward me. Her movements seemed different and unbalanced. She curled up next to me and fell asleep instantly. The room was silent, interrupted by her slow and steady breathing. 

I somehow managed to wake her up and get her to her bed. It all became a blur from there…

The night felt endless as her hands pressed against my back. The smell of cigarette and weed lingered around both of us as we clung on to each other, her hands working her way around my body. I felt dazed from the heavy smoke around us and wasn't in control of what I was doing, wishing I could stop the desire burning through my body. I felt her push into me while I gripped the pillow underneath my head and feeling her tongue press against my stomach. 

All I remember is feeling incredible at the moment, a surge of pleasure running through my body for what seemed to last forever. It was like nothing I'd felt before. 

That's all I could remember until the morning. I didn't know what I did afterwards, or how I ended up on her bathroom floor. I was up and out quick, being careful not to wake her up in the process. I still felt a uneasy from that night and all I could think of doing was falling asleep on my bed. I entered my room and fell on my bed immediately as my legs gave out, falling asleep quick to the sweet sound of silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Kristen

I woke up suddenly to the sound of my phone ringing. I poked my head from underneath the sheet as my hand searching around the nightstand for my phone.

"Hello?" I answered lazily, wishing I could sleep for another while.

"Hey Kristen!" Rob's voice echoed in my ear, loudly, adding to my strong headache.

"Oh ah. Hey." I tucked my head underneath the sheets trying to stay awake.

"I don't care what your doing. I'm gonna stop by your room in an hour. Hurry up and get ready!" He was almost yelling with excitement.

"Rob I don't th-"

"See you in an hour!" I heard the dial tone right after.

"Fuck!" I quickly sat up and I threw my phone across the room, hearing a loud crack that echoed across the room when it hit the wall hard before crashing down on the ground. I brought my knees up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them, hugging them tight against me. I felt tears welling up in my bloodshot eyes. I stopped myself by quickly getting up and walking to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and began to take off my dirty clothes, looking` in the mirror after I was completely undressed.

I saw something different in the mirror. That wasn't me in the stained glass. There was only a torn down figure with a beating heart, though it was broken into tiny pieces. I slowly brought my hand up to lay against the figures. Its eyes were empty and full of hate for that was the only thing it grew up to see. Hate. Shame. Sadness. No one liked her at school because she wasn't like any other little girl with ponytails and pink dresses. Instead she wore a Sid Vicious shirt and short hair. Baggy jeans and skater shoes. A little girl ashamed of who she really was. Afraid to show anyone the collection of books hidden underneath her bed instead of dolls and a fake life of wealth, drowning herself in a world of creative writing about real life situations where there wasn't always a happy ending.

She now stood in front me, a grown woman still insecure about herself to the point where she just doesn't care anymore. And the only thing she cared about slipped away from her in less than a day.

My mind became overwhelmed by the memories of school. The weird looks, the mean words, people looking right through me. I was sent into a trance of pain, remembering the bruises left from rocks hitting against me. I only kept my eyes locked on the ground, thinking I deserved everything. Numbness began to overtake my whole body as I stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water run down my body. The trance finally broke as the numbness began to disappear and the pain began to return to me. Tears rolled down my cheek, clinging for a bit before disappearing along with the running water.

"Dakota!" my voice felt strong, putting all my strength and feeling into the words, hoping she would somehow hear. "I need you here! I want you here! I don't care what you do to me. Your smile makes up for all of the pain. The way you hold my hand is like nothing I've ever felt before. You make me feel little again. The way you make my stomach flutter and my heart beat crazy. No one can take your place! I love you Hannah Dakota Fanning! You love me for who I am and you don't care the way I act in public! Your willing to hold my hand in front of everyone we know just to make me smile. Your saving me from myself and I'm stupid for not appreciating it. Just save me one more time. Make me see myself in the mirror like I did with you next to me. Fuck Rob! Fuck Scout! I don 't care about fame or money, I care about you and only you. Just please…" I took a long breath, holding my chest from the sudden sob ripping through it, making me fall to the ground as the water continued flowing down my weak body, "come back." My eyes felt heavy, closing to the thoughts of her, wishing she was here with me. I was suddenly in deep sleep, wishing I never woke up unless I was in her arms, I would never be happy alone.

Dakota

"Come back…"

The words faded quickly, suddenly waking me up from a deep sleep. I sat up instantly as if the words shocked me away from the bed. I don't know exactly how tp describe it, but all I can say is that it was a feeling I had never felt before. I knew something was wrong at the moment but couldn't quite figure out what. My eyes traveled around the room desperately as tried to find the reason that caused me to feel like this.

I didn't know why, but the first thing my body told me to do was go to Kristen's room. I hesitated for a second, remembering what had happened yesterday and not wanting that to happen again, but the pull was just too strong. I gave in and began to walk to her room. I stood in front of the door and stared blankly at the wood. I took a deep breathe and forced my hand to collided with the door. No answer. I knocked again but this time harder. Again, no answer.

"Kristen?" I yelled into the room. I didn't hear anything at the other side of the door. I knocked again, even louder this time. When there was no answer for the third time I began to get worried.

"God damn it. Kristen! Please at least say something for me to not get so worried about you." When I didn't hear anyone I pulled on the door knob, trying to get it open. To my surprise the door pulled smoothly, revealing the dim and wrecked room. The smell of the smoke and cigarette hit me immediately.

"Oh my god." I said to myself as I closed the door behind me and felt the crack of broken glass underneath my shoes. I looked around the room, trying to figure out where Kristen was. I couldn't believe one person could do something like this in one day.

"Dakota?" Her voice startled me and making me jump before turning around to face her. She didn't look as bad as she had yesterday. Her hair was dripping with water from what I guessed was the shower. Her eyes were normal and she was sober again. She looked at me with curiosity, as if she expected me to never talk to her again. She was wearing nothing but a small t shirt and boy shorts. In one hand she had a towel, pushing her wet hair back with the other.

"Oh ah, Kristen. Hi." I stood awkwardly in front of her, trying not to stare while her eyes traveled around my body. "I umm…" Her eyes shot back toward mine immediately. "Sorry," She said after realizing I had noticed, "I just didn't expect to see you here."

"It's okay." I said softly, blushing when she didn't look away.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I, ah, blew up yesterday." She pushed her hair back again, kicking a few pieces of her phone aside to walk closer to me.

"I caused this?" I looked up at her with concerned eyes, hoping she would somehow have another reason.

"No, well, kind of. But no," she looked down quickly and began to pick up the scattered pieces. "I just have to have to let everything out then I think better. It might cost me a lot," she laughed as she picked up her broken phone, "but then I feel better. Sorry about yesterday." She threw most of the pieces in the trash, taking her about ten minutes to clean the whole room.

"Well, are you still upset with me?" I finally asked after she was done picking up the room. It looked much neater and brighter when she opened the curtain. She looked incredibly beautiful when she turned toward me, walking slowly to sit by me on the bed.

"Umm…well I was never really upset with you. I was mostly just mad at myself. I, umm, said some really stupid stuff yesterday that I didn't mean at all. I'm also really sorry about smoking, but I was just so sick of myself." she looked at me with sad eyes.

"No no," I said before she could go any further. "You were right. I broke a promise too. And I'm sorry about that." She looked away from me immediately and began to mess with the torn sheet that she attempted to make look nice on the bed. It didn't really work.

"Please, Dakota, can you do me a favor? And please, please don't take this in the wrong way!" She moved her body to face me and placed a hand on my knee. I simply shook my head, taken back by the sudden contact. "I get very very, uhm, mad and violent. I would never hurt you! You know that. But I would really avoid anything happen. So when I act like that can you, like, get away from me. I would never hurt you! I would kill myself before hurting you. But I really don't want to even risk it." I suddenly got worried. Not because of me but because of her. I remember what she did to Scout and how she had left the room, wondering if she would ever do anything to me…

"Dakota?" She said softly when I didn't respond immediately.

"Oh yeah, yeah." I said quickly, smiling at her to hide my concerned thoughts. She smiled back and took my hand in hers. The smile on my hand faded as I realized how much I missed her touch. God damn teenage hormones…

"Dakota?" Kristen laughed as she leaned down to look at my face. I didn't look back, she turned my head away from her. I bit my lip and tried to hold back the sudden urge to kiss her. "I, ahh…" her voice went soft and serious suddenly. "Please don't ever do that again" I immediately wrapped my arms her neck and pulled her closer to me. She smelled so good. I suddenly wanted her right there but attempted to hold back, failing when I felt her hands travel up my legs.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been having to do school work. Anyways! Heres chapter 15 for you guys. It's short but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Also, check out amademic's story. Its one of my favorites and she commented my story, I highly suggest it. Anyways review and enjoy =D

Chapter 15 - Kristen

Well…we ended up in the same place we started, with Dakota lying next to me in her bed with nothing to cover her perfect figure, and Joan knocking on the door worried about what had happened. I silently slid on my jeans and the first t shirt I found. I looked over at her one more time. She had a small smirk on her lips and her face was bright and vibrant. I silently smiled at myself and slid out of the room.

"Kristen!" Joan said, a worried look planted on her face.

"Yes?" I answered.

"How have you been? I've been worried! Have you seen Dakota? I went to check her room and the door was open and when I walked inside there was no one there." I smiled even more just at the fact that I knew exactly where Dakota was…sleeping naked on my bed. "Ya, I, uh, I know where she said." I looked up at her and laughed before putting on my dark glasses. She glared at me for a second with a completely confused look on her face.

"Is she okay?" She asked in a quiet voice, still not catching my hint.

"Oh she's more than okay!" I laughed at the expression that crossed her face after she finally caught on.

"Kristen!" She glared at me and softly hit my shoulder when I finally stopped laughing.

"What?" I said, trying to keep myself under control.

"Just…" she started to walk away, "tell her to get ready for dinner later." I only stared as she kept walking. I ran back to the room and shut the door silently, making sure not to wake up Dakota. I sled under the covers and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She shifted under me slightly but quickly fell back to asleep. I could hear her breathing in a smooth rhythm. I dug my face into her blonde, silky hair, enjoying the warmth of her body. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes, remembering everything I went through for her.

The first time I took her out to a bar. Some guy started to flirt with her, obviously making her feel uncomfortable. Apart from being like 40 years old, he was drunk getting physical. I was able to keep my cool for most of the time until he tried to get her to sit on his lap. That's when I got in tried to nicely tell him to stop.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He said, getting up and pushing me back.

"Don't touch me dick" I said as I got in his face, tempting him to push me again.

"Hey, watch it little girl." He felt him push something against my sweatshirt. I looked down and saw small metal pipe in his hand, obviously threatening me with it. I looked up at him and smirked.

"I got a toy too." I said, taking out a small switchblade I carried in case of emergencies. I looked down and immediately backed away, looking around before quickly walking out of the bar. "Kristen!" I heard Dakota whisper as she pulled me toward her. I looked at her questioningly.

"Lets just go." She laughed and took my hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Sorry it took a while to update and this on is really short. But I promise after this one I'll update faster and they'll be mch longer. Rview :D

Chapter 16 - Dakota

I felt her hand stroking my hair lightly, making chills travel down my back in a smooth rhythm. The relaxation suddenly shattered with the loud knock on the door. She stopped, shifted a bit before getting up and opening the door slightly. I was facing away from the door and wasn't able to see who it was, only knowing it was someone unexpected by the shocked tone in Kristen's voice.

"W-what are you doing here?" she said in almost a whisper. There was silence for a few seconds, then I recognized the voice immediately.

"I just stopped by to visit." Her voice was cold and serious. I could see the shadows against the wall of the room. Kristen only stood in place, shocked. I shifted slightly and felt both pairs of eyes look toward me. I covered my face quickly, pretending to be asleep.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Kristen's voice was still soft, almost a whisper. I wondered if it was something she didn't want me to hear.

"Well, then if you don't want to talk right now we can talk tomorrow. I'll meet you at the café down the street. You know which one right?" the words spilled quickly, barely understandable. "S-sure." Kristen replied. It seemed weird that she would be stuttering so much. She even told me herself. It only happens when she's at an interview or when she's around someone she likes. That's when the sudden paranoia kicked in. I shift quickly and lift my head up, peeking through the sheets. Both their gazes shot at me while I pretended to wake up.

"Nikki?" I say in a nice tone, when in fact I just want to jump at her.

"Oh, ah, hey Dakota." She quickly looked away from me, locking eyes with Kristen. "I think that's all I can say right now. Bye." Her hand sled up Kristen's waist, up her chest and to her cheek. It couldn't have been more than 2 seconds, but it felt like an eternity to me. Kristen simply stood completely frozen in shock while Nikki caressed her cheek. Finally, Nikki pulled her hand away and quickly walked out the door, not even looking at me.


	17. Chapter 17

So, i tried to make this chapter longer for you guys. hope you enjoy it! This chapter is more of a small twist to the story, but at the same time a filler. so yes...review! =]

Chapter 17 - Dakota

I only stared at Kristen, slightly mad at her but also confused about what was going on.

"Kristen?" I whispered, my jaw dropped at the fact that she hadn't even moved. She turned her head slightly toward me. She seemed like a different person when she looked at me, as if she wasn't the girl that was in complete love with me, as if I was a stranger to her.

"Just go back to sleep." She looked away as She threw the door shut and walked into the bathroom quickly.

"What the fuck!" My hand took the first thing that it could reach, which happened to be a glass container on the table next to the bed, and threw it toward the bathroom door. The loud clash seemed to trigger the whole scene that was about to happen…

Kristen

"What the Fuck!"

The bang I heard coming from the door made me jump as it pulled me away from my thoughts. I pulled the door open and saw glass shattered across the floor.

"Did you fucking throw that at the door?" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them, "get the fuck out of here if your going try to be killing me every time I don't pay attention to you for more then thirty seconds!" I tightly gripped the door handle, trying to control myself from saying anymore. I knew I didn't mean it, but I didn't care at the moment. Dakota only glared at me as she stood up from the bed, covering herself with the sheets.

"Are serious right now?" She asked in a hush voice, her eyes giving me "that" look that meant we were about to have an argument.

"Does it look like I'm fucking kidding?" I slammed the bathroom door behind me and walking toward the pile of clothes next to the bed, picking out the ones I knew were Dakota's. "Well I'm not!" I stomped back toward her and shoved them at her, making her half drop the sheet.

"What's wrong with you? I haven't even done anything!" She began to slip her clothes on pushing the sheet back toward the bed.

"Oh whatever Dakota. You never do anything." I picked up the pack of cigarettes and quickly took one out, dropping and causing the rest to scatter around the floor. "Fuck." I whispered to myself. I lit the end of the one I had in my hand, taking a long drag and laid on the bed while Dakota finished dressing.

"Whatever then. Go off with Nikki and have fun. I'm not going to wait for you when you get back." She slipped on her shirt and looked at me. That hit me really bad.

"What?" I muttered through the cigarette before pulling it away and sitting up on the bed.

"Get over her already. Your just her toy. She leaves you and when she comes back your still there, waiting for her. And every time you go back to her. Every time. Well I'm not going to be like you. If you leave, I'm not going to be here waiting." She picked up her shoes and begin to walk toward the door. I stood up quickly and followed her out the door.

"Wait, Dakota," I knew I was wrong, and I knew she was right. I grabbed her arm and attempted to keep her back. "Dakota, please."

"What?" She said, abruptly pulling her arm away and turning around. We stood in front of her door.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words that I could think of at that moment. Dakota gave me a weird look, shaking her head before unlocking her door and walking in.

"Dakota, I mean it." She pushed the door forward, only getting more upset at the fact that I blocked the door from closing with my foot.

"You say that every time Kristen." She stood at the other side of the door. I could barely see her, except from the small crack my now sore foot was holding.

"Well how can I prove I actually do mean it this time?" I leaned against the wall, looking at the floor for a few seconds then looking back up.

"Get over her." I just stood there like an idiot, trying to figure out whether I could do what she asked or not. She must have known what I was thinking since she gave me a mad glare before squeezing my foot between the door and the frame as hard as she could.

"Ow ow ow!" I yelled, pulling my foot out and jumping back toward the wall. I heard the door close and the lock turn. Fuck. She's really mad this time. Usually she doesn't lock the door so that I'll just walk in, say how sorry I am, and do whatever we do after.

I felt my foot throbbing from the pain. I quickly got up and began to limp toward my room before being stopped by a sudden voice.

"Ah, you need help?" I jumped around and saw Stella standing at the elevator.

"Oh, ah, sure." She quickly paced toward me and wrapped her arm around my waist to help me keep my balance. "Thanks." I muttered as we began walking toward my room.

"So…" She turned the door knob and led me slowly to the sofa next to my bed. I sigh of relief escaped from me as I sat on the couch, glad to have gotten the weight off my foot. "…bad fight I see?" Stella stood awkwardly next to the door. I signaled for her to sit by me on the couch while I began to examine my throbbing foot.

"How'd you guess?" I laughed.

"Lucky guess." She smiled at me before handing over a roll of bandage she found in my bag. I began to wrap my foot tightly, making sure I didn't hurt myself more then I already was.

"Stella, you have no idea how stupid I am." I leaned back on the couch and stretched my leg out, placing my injured foot on the coffee table in front of me. She looked at me intently, obviously want for me to go on. "She so pissed and I know its my fault. I want to say sorry but at the same time a just think it would be better for us to not be together."

"You are really stupid." I glared over at her before she started laughing. I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face.

"I know. I can't change it though." I pushed my hair back and began to think on what I was going to do. I had two options. One, go back to Nikki, get with her for a few days, then have her break up with me for some stupid reason and never be able to get Dakota back again. Two, ignore Nikki and just get over her and stay with Dakota for who knows how long. It's an obvious choice, but it's so much harder when I was in love with Nikki for about 5 years. I know I won't get too much time with her, but at least I get some. Well…too much thinking for one day.

"God damn it…hey Stella can you hand me the bag underneath you?" I pointed underneath to couch. She simply nodded and took out a small black bag that contained exactly what I needed at the moment.

"Do you smoke?" I took out the small back filled with green, a small pipe, and of course my special lighter.

"Umm…no…but I'll leave if you want me too." She got up and stood at the edge of the couch.

"Oh no you don't have too. But I don't know if it'll bother you if I smoke?" I unzipped the bag and began to pack the small bowl. "I mean…this is new stuff so I'm not sure how I'm going to react. So I would like for you to stay and make sure I don't do anything really stupid." She sat back down and laid her head on the couch.

I picked up the lighter and began to ignite it, taking a few tries before getting a good hit.

"Oh…my god." I threw my head back as I felt the relaxation spread through my body. I tool another hit…then another…then another…until Stella started to blend in the white wall.

"Whoa….man your like…" She laughed silently and put her head back down.

Suddenly the high changed. My heart started beating faster, and everything was starting to feel like it was spinning. I tried closing my eyes, but only got worse as I started to fall through a dark, dark tunnel. My head felt so heavy, I couldn't keep it up. I fell back on the couch and felt as the darkness of the tunnel continued to pull me in further. I jolted up as I realized I was in the room. It all felt different. Stella stared at me, knowing this wasn't normal of me. Everything moved so slow. My breathing begin to quicken, and my heart was beating faster and faster by the second.

"What's…" Was the only word that I was able to say.

"Kristen…kristen…kristen…" The words echoed through my head while Stella tried to pull me up as I leaned against her shoulder.

"Kristen…Kristen…" I looked up at her… "What's go..going on?"

"Wait…" I spoke softly as I lay my hands on the couch trying to keep myself from falling.

"Wait…"

"Wait…"

I kept repeating the same words in my mind again and again, as if saying that would make the feeling go away.

"Wait…"

"Kristen, look at me….loook at me." Her voice sounded soft….a whisper echoing so…so slow. I looked up and saw Dakota's eyes searching mine. Her hands cupped my face as she pulling me close to her, not letting my eyes leave contact.

"_Kristen what did you do!" I heard the anger in her voice. _

"_No! Stop." I said…_

It suddenly felt like I was in a different scenario. I was being accused of something I didn't do.

"_Kristen!" My hands searched frantically for hers as she struggled to keep eye contact with me, her hands grabbing roughly to my neck. _

"_No stop Dakota stop!" I panicked as my breathing became heavier and my heart beat the fastest I had ever felt it. "I didn't do anything Dakota I really didn't!" _

I felt a tear rush down my face as I struggled to control myself.

"_I didn't do it!" I cried as I finally gave up and let Dakota hold my face to face her. I closed my eyes as I tried to break contact. _

"_Kristen, calm down. Just look at me please." _

I suddenly realized I was on kneeling on the ground, Dakota in front of my holding my face close to hers, our bodies close enough to feel the heat radiating off of each other. I felt so small when I looked up her, only wanting to shake off the feeling and let her hold me. The echoing in my head began very softly….then began to get louder and louder and louder….

"_What is that…" _

I stared grabbing at anything I could, trying to find where the sound was coming from. I felt a tug at my shirt as I began to stand up

"_No…no…no…you not moving from this spot." Her voice sounded so controlling. _

"_No, wait…where's it coming from Dakota!" I yelled in a panicky voice, beginning to feel the faintness hit. My hands traveled through my hair as I tried to catch my breath._

"_Kristen, its just the radio…radio…" _

"_I…" _

I didn't know what I was doing or what was happening. The only thing I want was to be in a safe place. Dakota looked at me one more time before pulling me back to her and hugged me. She held me tightly against her chest as the echoing continued and my heart kept beating too fast and my breathing heavy. My body rocked back and forth as the endless tunnel continued to engulf me completely.

"_Where do bad folks go when they die, they don't go to heaven where the angels fly, they go to a lake of fire and fry, see them again to till the forth of july…"_

Her voice was a whisper as I began to fall into a calmer state. Closing my eyes and holding on to her as I began to escape the tunnel. My eyes continued to stay closed as the colors bloomed from everywhere. My hands traveled up her chest and neck as I searched for her face,my head tilted up. Her arms wrapped around my back and my chest, making it impossible for my to not feel safe. I pulled her head closer to me as our lips made contact. The warmth spread from my lips all the way through my body as a wave of comfort overtook my whole body before pulling me back into the tunnel and began to fall through again.

"_Your okay Kristen." _

"_Dakota… _

"_Your okay…" _

"_I…I…"_

"_Your okay."_


End file.
